Nostalgia Navideña II
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: continuacion de Nostalgia Navideña... Un regreso... sentimientos... recuerdos y un reencuentro que puede dar felicidad a dos personas que en el fondo anhelan estar juntas
1. Chapter 1

_**En esta época hay sueños que cumplimos, sueños que no; Amores que encontramos, Amores que perdimos…A lo largo de este camino encontramos cosas nuevas, buenas y malas… dulces y amargas… Fuimos felices, estuvimos tristes… lloramos y reimos… pero a final de cuentas aprendimos….**_

_**0-0-0**_

_Se que me conocen en alguna oportunidad Mina les hablo de mi, Soy Yaten Kou…desde que recibi el mail de Mina han pasado dos años; dos años en donde la vida me llevo por muchas cosas y hoy en esta época cuando nos ponemos a reflexionar me doy cuenta de que la extraño; de que no estoy completo sin ella, que una mitad de mi corazón se quedo con ella…_

_Tengo muy claro que __**el Hubiera no existe**__, tampoco voy a culparla a ella por no estar juntos; __**No voy a justificarme**__ yo pero pues puedo decir que a veces la vida es asi… inesperada, es como un juego__**, tomas decisiones buenas o malas hay consecuencias, **__en unas horas sale mi vuelo a Tokio pasare ahí las fiestas dicembrinas._

_Se que se preguntan ¿ Y mina? Y con toda sinceridad les dire que no se nada de ella, cuando recibi su mail sentí tantas cosas y decidi dejarla tranquila creo que se lo merecía; lo que yo menos quería era que sufriera. Si me preguntan por mi Novia pues terminamos pero no por que me haya engañado, Yo diría que no eramos compatibles, hasta el día de hoy somos buenos amigos._

_¿Saben? Se que suena imposible que seamos amigos pero asi es,Yo pienso que dos personas que tuvieron una relación pueden ser amigos; Claro esta depende de cómo hayan terminado en mi caso terminamos muy bien…_

_Termino de empacar mi ropa y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto…._

**0-0-0**

El platinado ya había abordado el avión con destino a Tokio ¿Qué seria de Mina? A decir verdad esa pregunta rebotaba en su cabeza una y mil veces…

Su vista se enfoco en la ventanilla y en el paisaje que tenia frente a el… cerro los ojos y algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente…

**FLASH BACK-**

Era el primer día de clases… un chico de cabellos platinados estaba en el cafetín tomando un café antes de entrar a clases, cuando de pronto una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cabellera rubia hacia su aparición en el cafetín… la rubia compro un café… pero no habían mesas disponibles….

_Hola-saludo la rubia al platinado_

_El chico le dio una mirada de reojo sin tomarle importancia_

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto la rubia con una gran sonrisa_

_-Bueno la verdad es que no me…_

_-Gracias-dijo la rubia sentándose sin dejarlo terminar_

_-Oye Yo no…_

_-Me llamo Mina y ¿Tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa maravillosa_

_-¿Siempre eres asi?-pregunto el platinado_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Hermosa?_

_La verdad es que el no sabia si reírse o llorar por la chica que tenia frente a el, ella era tan …"Indescriptible" _

_Yaten suspiro- ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad?_

_-Si, de hecho recién acabo de mudarme, se siente tan extraño empezar en una escuela nueva, al entrar todos me vieron como bicho raro-sonrio_

_-Es normal_

_-¿ Y tu? ¿Llevas mucho por aca?_

_-Desde que recuerdo-dijo el_

_-Oye niño de ojos verdes ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café_

_-¿Niño de ojos verdes?-repitio_

_-Bueno de alguna manera debo llamarte-sonrio_

_-Yaten, me llamo Yaten Kou_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No había duda alguna ella siempre fue asi desde que la conoció, esa chispa de alegría en ella la hacia única y los hacia perfectos al estar juntos… si asi es dos polos extremadamente opuestos pero perfectos….

**0-0-0**

Mientras en Tokio Mina estaba en su departamento, específicamente en su habitación arreglándola y de pronto entre algunas cosas encontró una pequeña caja… al verla sonrio se acomodo en su cama y abrió aquella caja que contenía algunas cartas y algunas rosas marchitas….

Comenzó a leer esas cartas y el chico de ojos verdes vino a su mente… hace dos años que no sabia de el, pero aunque no supiera de el siempre lo recordaba….

_¿Dónde estaras? De corazón solo espero que estes muy bien donde sea que te encuentres… Yaten hay momentos en que deseo tanto que el tiempo vuelva atrás pero se que solo es un sueño… una navidad mas… -suspiro la rubia- con sinceridad me encantaría saber de ti ¿ seras feliz? –se preguntaba- supongo que lo eres-sonrio…._De pronto tocaron el timbre sacándola de sus pensamientos, dejando las cosas sobre su cama, corrió a abrir la puerta

-¡Mina!

-¡Armand!-dijo la rubia abalanzándose sobre el

-Vaya no pensé que te diera tanto gusto verme-dijo tomandola por la cintura

-Sabes que te adoro tanto-dijo ella- llegas justo a tiempo

-¿Para que?

-Para ayudarme a terminar de arreglar mi habitación

-Que mala eres

-Hay vamos ayudame-pidio haciendo pucheros

-Esta bien-dijo el yendo hacia la habitación de la rubia- ¿Piensas cambiar algún mueble de lugar?

-Bueno… la verdad es que no se, aun no me decido ¿Tu que opinas?

-hay no yo digo que mejor no muevas nada, siempre dejas todo tal cual-dijo viendo hacia la cama de la rubia- hay Mina otra ves pensando en ese

-Yaten-corrigio ella-se llama Yaten

-Hay Mina ya olvidalo, no creas que se aparecerá mágicamente tocando a tu puerta para navidad-sonrio armand- aunque se que eso quisieras ¿Cierto?

-Ok Ok no aparecerá mágicamente lo se, pero quizás algún día… además yo creo que si me tomare un café con el y me contara de su vida y yo de la mia

Armand Sonrio- Bien Perfecto y ¿Cuándo será ese día? ¿Cuándo ambos estén ancianos?

-¡Armand! Acabas de romper mis ilusiones de golpe-dijo molesta y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Yo? Perdoname pero Disculpame pero yo no las rompi, Tus ilusiones se rompieron hace mucho

-Ya ya no me digas nada-dijo ella-se que lo único que me quedan son recuerdos

-Bueno ya ¿ Vas a cambiar algo?

-No-sonrio guiñando un ojo- mejor vamos a caminar después de terminar aquí

**0-0-0**

Mientras Yaten traia otro recuerdo a su mente…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy No Yaten enserio lo juro voy a reprobar matematicas –decia la rubia desconsolada_

_-Mina no es posible que no entiendas una simple ecuación-decia el_

_-¿Simple? Ja! Perdon señor super dotado pero yo no tengo tu cerebrito la matematica no es lo mio-dijo frustrada- además ¿Quién fue el loco que puso a sumar letras y números? ¿Por qué complicarme la vida de esa manera?_

_-Mina que dramática eres_

_-¡Perdoname la vida! Pero esto no es lo mio-dijo decepcionada- creo que hare un acordeon_

_-¡Mina!_

_-¿Qué? A grandes males, simples soluciones-sonrio_

_El platinado solto una sonora carcajada, lo cual no era muy usual_

_-ahhhhhhhhh dejame saco una foto, porque una foto tuya sonriendo no tiene precio-dijo tomandole esa foto que literalmente valia oro_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK..**

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Mina salio a caminar con Armand- Bueno entonces si ¿pasaremos la navidad juntos?

-¡Claro Mina! Por eso trate de terminar mis asuntos antes para pasarla contigo

-Cierto se me olvidaba que eres una personita muy ocupada

-pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo hermosa y ¿sabes por que?

-No, no lo se –sonrio ella

-Por que te quiero-dijo dándole un beso fugaz, te quiero muchísimo

-Bueno yo a ti también te quiero muchísimo-sonrio- Oye Armand entonces hay que ir de compras para la cena navideña

-Bien vamos-sonrio

Ambos chicos se dispusieron a comprar las cosas para su cena de navidad….

**0-0-0-**

**Horas mas tarde….**

Yaten por fin llegaba a Tokio sumamente cansado por el viaje y un poco mal humorado, tomo y al pasar por aquel parque decidió bajarse…. Se sento en aquella banca donde converso tantas veces con ella… y le pareció que el tiempo ahí se había detenido todo estaba igual, como el lo recordaba….cerro los ojos por un instante y se imagino que ella estaba a su lado…

**Me pregunto si estará sufriendo como yo**

**Me pregunto que paso con nuestro gran amor**

**Yo no se si ella también me nombrara o quien la cuidara**

**Me pregunto donde esta**

**Yo no se que voy a hacer mi amor sin ti**

**Ya no puedo soportar mi triste realidad**

_En efecto todo le recordaba a ella, después de mirar ese parque que estaba tan intacto como sus recuerdos, decidió caminar_

**La noche me recuerda a ti**

**Y la tarde me recuerda a ti**

**La luna me recuerda a ti**

**Todo me recuerda ti**

**Las estrellas ya no quiero ver**

**Y de rosas no quiero saber**

**Es que todo me recuerda a ti**

**Todo me recuerda a ti**

_Camino por las calles aquellas que sin proponérselo le traian miles de recuerdos… recuerdos llenos de sonrisas, enojos, llantos, rabietas…._

**Si pudieras regresar**

**Te extraño tanto mí Amor**

**Yo te quiero de verdad te necesito**

**Si Pudieras regresar si tú quisieras regresar**

**Yo no se que voy a hacer mi amor sin ti**

**Ya no puedo soportar mi triste realidad**

**La noche me recuerda a ti**

**Y la tarde me recuerda a ti**

**La luna me recuerda a ti**

**Todo me recuerda ti**

_Y por que no Nostalgia… asi es a pesar de que el platinado no mostraba muy a menudo sus sentimientos era un ser humano como todos… un ser humano que rie, llora y que hoy siente nostalgia al caminar por esos lugares…._

**Las estrellas ya no quiero ver**

**Y de rosas no quiero saber**

**Es que todo me recuerda a ti**

**Todo me recuerda a ti**

**Si pudieras regresar**

**Te extraño tanto mí Amor**

**Yo te quiero de verdad te necesito**

**Si Pudieras regresar si tú quisieras regresar**

_Llego a la que era su casa, inspecciono cada lugar de ella y estaba como hace dos años cuando la dejo…dejo su maleta a un lado de su cama y se acerco a la ventana, realmente solo el sabia lo que su cabeza tenia en esos momentos…._

Por fin estaba ahí pero y ella ¿Dónde estaba? Realmente no sabia de ella, ni siquiera en realidad tenia la certeza de que estuviera en Tokio que tal y se mudo a otro lugar...

**0-0-0-**

**Hola a Todas/as antes que nada de Corazon les deseo una Feliz Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos! Epoca de reflexión, de recordar, de querer, época de muchas cosas sin duda… de corazón que Dios derrame muchas bendiciones para ustedes.**

**Bien aquí esta la continuación de Nostalgia Navideña… habrá un cap mas que espero este listo el 1 de enero. Gracias de verdad por su apoyo, por sus rw, por su amistad que es lo mas valioso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y solo queda esperar el final de esta Historia que puede pasarnos a muchos de nosotros, o quizás nos sentimos identificados con alguna frase… **

**¡Felizzz Navidad!**


	2. Nuestro Momento

**0-0-0**

_**Antes quizás No era Nuestro Momento, Mucho menos nuestro Lugar estar Juntos, pero hoy con un poco de Magia y ayuda quizás del Destino pueda estar junto A ti….porque la vida a veces te lleva a Donde comenzaste después de un largo recorrido.**_

_**0-0-0**_

Los tibios rayos del sol tocaban tibiamente el rostro del platinado haciéndolo despertar a Horas de celebrarse la Navidad, se paro de golpe pensando en buscar a Mina o por lo menos encontrar a alguien que le diera razón de ella, se baño y desayuno algo ligero, comenzó a buscar en su agenda el numero telefónico de su mejor amigo Andrew desgraciadamente no le contesto ninguna llamada, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo al crown No era seguro que lo encontrara ahí pero pues nada perdia con ir y preguntar.

Asi lo hizo y al llegar vio que el lugar había sufrido muchas mejoras, las chicas que estaban ahí no dejaban de verlo… se acerco a la barra y de pronto lo vio ahí estaba Andrew

-¡Andrew!-dijo saludando con su mano

-¿Yaten?-dijo el chico sorprendido yendo hacia el

-El mismo-dijo dándole la mano como saludo

-¿Cuándo lllegaste?

-Ayer-sonrio-perdon por no avisarte pero literalmente fue un viaje que decidi de ultimo minuto podríamos decir –Me gustaría platicar contigo ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Claro Yaten ¿Quieres que sea aquí o en mi departamento?

-Creo que en tu departamento estará bien ¿Puedes salir?

-Claro-sonrio vamos

Ambos subieron al auto de Andy dirigiéndose al departamento de este en un total silencio, en 15 minutos llegaron al lugar.

-No sabia que te habías cambiado de casa

-Bueno Yaten se me presento la oportunidad y lo hice-sonrio entrando al edificio con el platinado, tomaron el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta. El departamento de Andy era muy acogedor- Sientate Yaten ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-No gracias

-Bueno Yaten pues cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Tecnicamente me he dedicado a estudiar y trabajar, ya sabes a papa le gusta que le ayude con sus negocios, adaptarme a un cambio en todos los sentidos no fue tan fácil

-Comprendo, literalmente para nadie es fácil un cambio y digamos que el tuyo fue de 360 grados-hizo una pausa-dejaste todo aquí

-Si asi es deje Todo aquí

-Bueno pero he de suponer que ya te acostumbraste a estar en Canada verdad

-En parte, no voy a mentirte el estilo de vida que tengo alla es mucho mejor en todos los sentidos, claro esta a mi punto de vista

-Comprendo, pero te conozco Yaten

El platinado sonrio irónicamente - ¿Tan predecible soy?

-No, realmente Predecible no es la palabra indicada para ti-sonrio Andy- te mueres por saber de Mina ¿verdad?

-Asi es, sabes que nunca he andado con rodeos, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué ha sido de ella? ¿ es feliz? -¡Dime algo!

-Dejame hablar-sonrio- Bueno Yaten la verdad es que a ciencia cierta yo no se como terminaron ustedes, es decir bien o mal; he de decirte que cuando te fuiste Mina estuvo muy triste aunque trataba de disimularlo se le notaba a leguas

-Lo se Andrew yo la conozco muy bien

-Pasaron las semanas y los meses y ella retomo su vida ya sabes se inscribió en la universidad, busco un trabajo y cosas en que entrenerse, a veces iba al Crown a tomar algo y se quedaba viendo a la ventana a veces por horas-hizo una pausa- a veces la vi llorar y limpiar sus lagrimas disimuladamente, Te extrañaba Mucho Yaten ¿Tuviste comunicación con ella?

-No cuando la cite para vernos ella me mando un mail, en donde pues me decía muchas cosas y yo no le respondi ese Mail y tampoco le escribi después de eso

-Hay pero que idiota eres Yaten con razón Mina estaba siempre triste-dijo Andy-Oye nada te costaba mandarle un mail para decirle estoy bien ¿Cierto?

-Tienes Mucha Razon Andy pero si no lo hice, fue para evitar que sufriera mas; No voy a excusarme de nada y quizás fue una mala decisión lo se pero yo crei que era lo mejor en ese momento

-Pues que pensamientos los Tuyos, pero pues decisión de cada quien

-Mina ¿Sigue viviendo aquí?

-Asi es

-¿Podrias darme la dirección?

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué pretendes?

-Verla, hablar con ella

-No se si sea buena idea

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Yaten

-¿Qué vas a decirle después de dos años sin aparecer?-pregunto Andy- a ti como que esto de desaparecer se te hace costumbre ¿Recuerdas? Cuando estabas en el colegio cuando te fuiste pasaron 6 años y de pronto vienes y apareces con novia ¿Recuerdas? Por si fuera poco te vas de nuevo y dos años después vienes y ¿Quieres hablar con ella? –Andy lo miro con seriedad- ¿Qué crees que ella hara al verte?

-No lo se pero no me voy a quedar con la duda-dijo con seriedad- si no me ayudas la encontrare por mi cuenta

-Tranquilízate Yaten te voy a dar su dirección….

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Mina se encontraba muy animada en su departamento comenzó a revisar que no le faltara nada para la cena de esta Noche con Armand, la rubia decidió tomar un baño y relajarse un poco, a decir verdad estas fechas la ponían sentimental y Nostalgica como muchas veces suele suceder…

Minutos después se había cambiado para hacer los quehaceres en su departamento, Cuando termino se acomodo en su sofá a leer un rato pero el platinado vino a su mente

_Hay ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? ¿siempre vas a causar este efecto en mi? Hay momentos en que como te odio-penso la rubia_

**0-0-0**

Andy ya había terminado de hablar con Yaten -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya vere lo que hago-dijo poniéndose de pie –te llamo después

Salio como rayo del departamento de Andy…

**Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies  
sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés  
sé que dices que tienes 20 cuando tienes 23  
Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar  
sé de aquella cirugía que a nadie le has de contar  
sé que odias la rutina un poco más que a la cocina**

_Si bien no sabia como reaccionaria Mina al verlo, tampoco se quedaría con la duda…_

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar.  
Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad.**

_En este tiempo lejos de ella si algo tenia claro es que amaba a esa mujer, si bien el destino no les permitió estar juntos en dos ocasiones la tercera era la vencida_

**Reconozco lo que piensas antes que empieces a hablar  
sé de tus 150 dietas para adelgazar  
sé que padeces de insomnio y que fumas sin parar.  
Imagino esas charlas que en mi honor han de entablar  
y hasta sé lo que este viernes le has de hacer para cenar  
y es que tanto te conozco que hasta sé, me has de extrañar**

_Quizás Pierda, quizás gane la verdad es que Yaten no estaba seguro de nada solo de una cosa, lo iba a intentar_

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar.  
Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad.  
Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar  
te mueres por regresar.**

_Sabia que antes de hablar con Mina tenia que hablar con otra persona….._

**0-0-0**

La tarde cayo y Mina comenzó a preparar la cena para tener todo listo a tiempo…sin imaginar la sorpresa que tendría en unas horas…. Yaten ya se encontraba hablando con otra persona que estaba igual de sorprendido al verlo frente a su puerta.

-¿Tu?

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Yaten con seriedad

-Pasa

-Se que te sorprende verme aquí, pero tengo que hablar contigo

-Tu diras ¿Qué quieres?...

**0-0-0**

Cayo la Noche… Mina se estaba arreglando traia puesto un vestido corto strapless en color rojo, su cabello lo traia semi ondulado y suelto… su maquillaje un tanto natural,sandalias de tacon alto en color rojo adornados con pequeñas piedrillas en color gris; Termino de acomodarse el cabello y se dirigió al comedor en donde tenia ya la mesa servida para dos… Miro su reloj y sabia que Armand ya estaba por llegar…

Minutos después tocaron el timbre y abrió la puerta-¡Armand!-saludo dándole un beso en la mejia

-Hola Mina estas preciosa-dijo el

-Pasa

-No Mina

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-Traigo una sorpresa para ti, asi que tu y yo hablaremos después-sonrio

-¿de que hablas?

-Ya lo entenderas-sonrio Armand

-No entiendo

-Ya entenderas, yo te veo después-dijo Armand dándole un beso en la mejia y yéndose

Dejándola prepleja y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Yaten se lo impide, y al ver al platinado frente a ella sintió que el piso se le movio, su corazón se le acelero…

**Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrarte en plena calle,  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló…**

-¿T..U?-tartamudeo la rubia mirándolo incrédula y es que no podía creer que estuviera frente a su puerta

-Mina …¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el igual de aturdido

-¿Cómo estoy? ¿ Que como estoy?-pregunto Mina entre furiosa y sorprendida Tu ¿Cómo crees? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… ¿Puedo pasar?

Con sinceridad Mina quería lanzarse a sus brazos, Pero también quería estrellarlo contra la pared por hacerle esto ¿Por qué siempre aparecia cuando menos lo pensaba?, la rubia se aparto de la puerta y el entro dando unos pasos, ella cerro la puerta respirando hondo y aun dándole la espalda.

-Mina se que te sorprende verme aquí…

-¿Sorprenderme Yaten?-dijo ella viéndolo- ¡Te Odio! Ah es que te Odio!

-Te ves Hermosa

La rubia camino hacia el-¿Qué quieres Yaten? La verdad es que no sabia que estabas en Tokio

-Bueno quise pasar aquí las fechas dicembrinas- el platinado hizo una pausa- Tambien vine por que quería verte

**te encontré un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme,  
te creí asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoqué.**

-¿Verme? No me digas y ¿ A que debo el Honor?-pregunto- Sientate Yaten

Ella se acomodo en el sofá-¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?-pregunto ella queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Muy Bien Mina la verdad es que no puedo quejarme-dijo el mirándola-y tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ya sabes en la Universidad y trabajando-sonrio nerviosa

Un breve silencio se formo entre ellos,la verdad es que por la situación para ambos esto era mas que incomodo-Mina la ultima ves que estuve aquí y quise verte, tu me enviaste un mail

-Bueno Yaten crei que era lo mejor pero ¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora? La verdad es que no tiene ningún sentido

-Para mi si Mina, A decir verdad Mina me importas Mucho, me importas como jamás me ha importado nadie jamás Te Amo Mina y no se si es muy tarde para decirlo pero la verdad es que No quiero perderte,te quiero conmigo-dijo el platinado mientras Mina lo escuchaba en silencio- se que entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas, pero por una u otra razón hay un punto en donde la vida nos pone frente a Frente de nuevo y esta ves no quiero desaprovecharlo

Mina lo veía perpleja- No se que decir Yaten…

**cómo te va mi amor,  
como te va,  
en el silencio  
la pregunta entre tú y yo.**

-¿Me amas?

-Yaten dos años sin saber de ti, apareces "Magicamente" en mi puerta y dices "No quiero perderte" tu ni siquiera te imaginas lo que yo estoy sintiendo

-Se que no me lo imagino, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo te sientes pero no quería dejar pasar esto una ves mas-dijo el con seriedad

Confusion, esa era la palabra que reinaba en Mina- Yaten… Yo… es que no es tan fácil

-Lo se…-dijo el platinado

**eres feliz mi bien,  
sin engañar,  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió.**

- Yaten podrías dejarme sola-pidio la rubia

La cara de Yaten se desencajo pero entendía que era normal que ella le pidiera eso…

-Claro-dijo el poniéndose de pie

-Gracias

**fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te he extrañado  
como nunca imaginé.  
desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no he encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú.**

Yaten Camino hacia la puerta- se que es muy temprano aun pero Deseo que tengas una Linda Navidad Mina

-Gracias Yaten, deseo lo Mismo para ti-hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes? de verdad me da mucho gusto verte-sonrio

Yaten le dio una media sonrisa y salio del departamento dejando ahí a la rubia Minutos después de haberse sobrepuesto un poco de la sorpresa, Llamo a Armand, quien minutos después aparecia en el departamento de la rubia

-Hay no Mina porfavor no me mires asi-dijo Armnand

-Quieres explicarme ¿Por qué lo trajiste tu?

-Bueno esta bien pero ¿Podriamos cenar?

Mina suspiro –Hay esta bien-dijo yendo hacia la mesa en donde sirvió comida para Armand y ella- Ahora si explicame

-bueno resulta que yo estaba tranquila mente en mi departamento cuando el llego; debo decirte que yo me sorprendi mucho al verlo ahí-el hizo una pausa- dijo que quería verte y hablar contigo

- Y a ti se te hizo tan fácil traerlo ¿No?

-De hecho si no lo traia de todas maneras hubiera venido, y vamos aceptalo, morias por verlo-sonrio- te aclaro que no es que yo este saltando de alegría por que regreso pero jamás me cerre a la realidad contigo-dijo el peliazul con seriedad

-Armand

-Mira Mina yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero tu amas a Yaten eso siempre ha estado mas que claro-sonrio con sinceridad- A si que pues ya tu sabes que hacer

-¡Armand!

-Pero eso si, haslo después de cenar

-AHHHHHHHH Es que no es asi de fácil, las cosas no son mágicas

-Mina tomalo como un milagro de Navidad

Armand y Mina cenaron juntos, se quedaron hablando hasta en la madrugada y la verdad no es que Armand fuese un cobarde, yo diría que es razonable ante la causa…. El peliazul se despidió de Mina pero la rubia tenia mucho que pensar…

**0-0-0**

Asi pasaron los días hasta que llego el 31 de Diciembre, en estos días Mina había evitado a toda costa a Yaten y lo había logrado; No era por orgullo era mas bien el miedo a que la situación se repitiera… Ilusionarse de nuevo para terminar con el corazón roto…

La rubia estaba en su departamento en la mas completa soledad…

_Tan fácil que seria ir y decirte que TE AMO y que no quiero separarme de ti nunca pero y ¿Si no funciona? Y si como siempre te pierdo …._

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en su departamento la verdad es que no sabia que significaba que ella lo hubiera evitado estos días…

_Será que no soy tan importante para ti…sera que por tonto te ¿te perdi? Quizás regrese muy Tarde…_

**Muchas veces un segundo puede cambiar nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal… Sabemos que el hubiera no existe solo el Hoy… **

Faltaban pocos minutos para finalizar el año, el platinado ya había perdido toda esperanza, cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, al abrir frente a el estaba Mina, Yaten sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la emoción

-Mi…Mina-tartamudeo-Pasa

La rubia entro, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora-Espero no interrumpir

-Para nada ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-No, lo que voy a decir será muy breve y definitivo-dijo ella con mucha seriedad que asusto a Yaten

-Bien Tu diras Mina

-Desde que te conoci siempre quise pasar una navidad o un Fin de año contigo, pèro nunca se pudo; han pasado años y en ese tiempo te he extrañado mucho- la rubia hizo una pausa- siempre apareces cuando menos lo espero asi que he tomado una decisión

-¿Qué has decido?-pregunto el mirándola Fijamente

-He decidido que No quiero pasar un Año mas lejos de ti, creo que ya pasamos lejos mucho tiempo-sonrio

Yaten sonrio-eso quiere decir que…

-Que Te Amo y que quiero estar contigo siempre-dijo ella-Quizás nuestro momento es Hoy

-Yo mas que Feliz de estar a tu lado-dijo el platinado acercándose a ella dándole un beso lleno de dulzura-estaremos juntos para siempre…

-Para Siempre-dijo Mina-Por Ciertom Yaten ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo Amor!-dijo besándola- es el mejor año nuevo de todos-dijo abrazandola

-Opino lo mismo-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo

Por fin estaban Juntos, después de tanto tiempo su momento era hoy… juntos iniciaban un nuevo Año, una nueva Vida la cual construirían juntos.

**0-0-0**

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA antes que nada Feliz Año Nuevo… DE CORAZON espero que este año traiga muchas cosas buenas para ustedes, gracias por su amistad, por sus consejos y por todo lo que me han brindado en el año que termino. **_

_**Bien, pues respecto al fic No se si estarán de acuerdo en que a veces por mas que se quiera estar juntos Todo esta en contra, quizás por que no es el momento de estarlo, pero muchas veces hay una segunda o tercera oportunidad para tener un final Feliz y si no se tiene pues al menos se ira construyendo poco a poco. **_

_**Espero que este Final sea de su agrado….**_

_**Feliz Año Nuevo.**_


End file.
